


The Wolf Inside

by sauciemel



Series: Crimes Against Passion [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.

So Rose, Peter, Stuart, Jackie and Pete sat down to dinner.  
  
It was good, there wasn’t any tension between Peter and Stuart. Peter had accepted what had happened on the beach, Rose was now his wife and Stuart was moving away to work.  
  
The mention of work brought out a topic of conversation.  
  
They had now moved into the lounge and were having coffee.  
  
“Pete.” Peter said.  
  
“Yes Peter.”  
  
“Erm we need to have a chat.”  
  
“Oh.” Pete looked over at Rose.  
  
“It’s not what your thinking. I am not pregnant. Its to do with the rules of married couples.” Rose smiled.  
  
“Ah. So I take it Peter is the one leaving us then?”  
  
Rose and Peter nodded.   
  
“Ah, any ideas?” Pete asked.  
  
“Well, we were discussing something about the MET.” Rose spoke.  
  
“We do have some good friends there.” Pete said.  
  
Rose nodded.  
  
“How about we take this up at work on Monday.” Pete smiled.  
  
“Ok. Dad. Thanks.”  
  
\---  
  
Rose and Peter said their farewells and left. They hadn’t been back to the flat yet. They had come straight to her mums. They were both knackered now.  
  
They carried their luggage up to the door. Peter was the one who opened the door.   
  
Rose went to step in.  
  
“Hey, no you don’t Missy.” Peter stopped her.  
  
“What?” Rose looked puzzled.  
  
“We are doing this properly.” Peter then picked Rose up and carried her across the threshold.  
  
“Peter. You silly, silly man. But I love you.” Rose giggled  
  
“And I love you Rose Carlisle.”  
  
Rose felt her heart stop. She was married now.   
  
Peter placed Rose down and gathered their luggage. Then he saw she hadn’t moved. “You ok?”  
  
She turned with tears in her eyes.  
  
Peter dropped the bags. “Rose.”  
  
“They are happy tears Peter. I promise. I just never thought I would be this happy here.”  
  
“On this world you mean.” Peter held her hand as he kicked the door shut and led Rose to the living room.  
  
“Yeah, after everything that has happened. With The Doctor, Stuart and us getting married.”  
  
“I know, whirlwind aint it.”  
  
“Peter I haven’t even met any of your family yet.”  
  
“I know Rose. But you know why.”  
  
“Peter. I have learnt that you have to take everything you have by the horns and cherish it.” Rose leant into him.  
  
“You think I should contact Erin and Matt?”  
  
“I do, you can offer an olive branch Peter and see if they take it, what happened has happened Peter.”  
  
“Ok, but in the morning.”  
  
“Ok, but there is one more thing I have to do too.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Well the press will find out sooner or later that I decided to marry the *Lonely DI*”  
  
“Ah, in that case its best I ring Erin and Matt now then. ” Peter just smiled. Then he headed to the hall and picked up the phone and the phone book and walked back into the living room.  
  
“You want me to leave you be?”  
  
Peter shook his head. He could feel his heart beat faster as he found the page with his sister’s number on. He dialled the number in and waited.  
  
Rose could see Peter had paled and was sweating. She held his hand.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Hi is Erin there please.”   
  
“Sure, Mum someone for you.”  
  
Peter heard a mumble in the back ground. “Thanks Timmy. Hello.”  
  
Peter took a deep breath. “Hi Erin.”  
  
“Peter is that you?”  
  
“Aye it is.”  
  
“Nice to hear from you.”  
  
Peter relaxed a little as Erin told him about Timmy 12 and the twins Steph and Laura now 15. She was in a relationship now, things hadn’t worked out with the kid’s dad. But he saw them regularly.  
  
“Speaking of relationships little brother, I hear in the tabloids that you are dating a certain someone?”  
  
“Aye, its true, that is part of why I am calling.”  
  
“Come on then spit it out.”   
  
“I wanted you to hear it from me not read in the papers.”  
  
“What Peter?”  
  
“Rose and I got married a few days ago.”  
  
“Really? That is brilliant Peter.”  
  
Peter was a little shocked. He and Erin weren’t close, but she had changed. normally she couldn’t wait to get off the phone.   
  
“You still there?”  
  
“Yeah, its just….”  
  
“I know, Peter a lot happened when we were growing up, things were said and done that cannae be taken back. But we are all grown up now. I think its best to put the past behind us and move on. So congratulations, now I hear you are working for Torchwood now. Is it any good?”  
  
Peter grinned.   
  
Rose watched as Peter relaxed into the phone call. She kissed his hand and mouthed that she was going to change.  
  
It was an hour later that Peter hung up on his sister with a promise of a visit at the end of the week.   
  
He then looked at the other number. Erin had mentioned that Matt was still living in their old home. But Peter had moved the conversation away from talking about Matt. He stood up and walked over to the small decanter of whiskey he kept. He poured a shot in a glass and downed it. Then he looked in on Rose, who was reading. He then dialled in his brother’s number.  
  
After 10 rings…. “Aye?”  
  
“Hello Matt.”  
  
“Well if it isnae little Peter.”  
  
“Aye, how’s you Matt?”  
  
“Am good Peter, real good.”  
  
“Glad to hear.”   
  
“So how’s life down in the south then?”  
  
So Matt knew about Peter’s move too. “It’s ok, better than Kendal.”  
  
“And I see yae have a new bit skirt. Step up from the last two Petey. She’s a bit of alright is that Rose. I wouldnae mind a bit of that meself.”  
  
“MATT.” Peter didn’t mean to yell.  
  
Rose heard Peter’s raised voice.  
  
“Whoa calm down little bro, I am in a relationship.”  
  
“Sorry, just I don’t like…..anyway. Yes Rose is a step up from Andrea and Natalie.”  
  
“Glad tae hear, I didnae like that Andrea anyway and yae knew that.”  
  
“True. But the reason I am ringing, I wanted you to hear it from me and read it in the rags.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I …. Rose and I got married.”  
  
“Wow, congrats bro, that calls for a celebration.”  
  
“Ah, a reason for you to drink.” Peter didn’t mean to say it.  
  
“What? I dinnae drink anymore Peter, been clean for 6 months now.”  
  
“Right.”   
  
“I have, ask Erin, I went tae rehab and got clean, I have a job and a girlfriend now. I didnae want tae end up like dad.”  
  
Peter flinched when he heard Matt mention their dad. “Really Matt?”  
  
“I promise, I am on the wagon and staying on it. Ring Erin.”  
  
“I did, she never mentioned….. Anyway, we are hopefully coming up at the end of the week for me to introduce Rose to Erin, how about we make it a family reunion?”  
  
“Yeah and yae and Erin can meet Pearl.”  
  
“Right I will ring during the week and sort out a day and date.”  
  
“Ok, later Peter.”  
  
“Bye Matt.” Peter hung up.  
  
Rose was leaning against the wall, “There not to bad was it?”  
  
“No, Erin and the kids are dying to meet you, Matt say’s he has been on the wagon for 6 months and has a girlfriend, Erin has a new man.”  
  
“See,” Rose hugged him. “Now how about we retire to bed Mr Carlisle?” Rose smiled.  
  
“Aye, I would like that very much Mrs Carlisle.” Peter placed the phone on the sofa and took Rose’s hand as she led them to their bedroom.  
  
\---  
  
They made slow and tender love that night. But all too soon Monday morning dawned. Rose and Peter arrived at Torchwood HQ for what would be Peter’s last day on her team. They headed up to Pete’s office.  
  
They spent the next few hours on the phone and drawing up papers for Peter’s exchange into the Metropolitan Police force.  
  
The broke for lunch. Which is when Stuart appeared with a holdall. He then spoke.   
  
Rose noticed he had spoke with a Scottish accent, that was much more brogue than Peter’s. “Stuart?”  
  
He looked at her. “What?”  
  
“Scottish?”  
  
“Aye, well I didnae want tae sound like the Doctor, I knew Peter was Scottish and then I brushed up on the accent and made it a bit more noticeable that Peter’s”  
  
“Ok, so you’re a Scottish teacher teaching English?”  
  
“Oi.” he smiled.  
  
“No good on you, don’t be a stranger Stuart, I am here, we are here if you need us.” Rose smiled.  
  
“Yeah, we mean that.” Peter added.  
  
“Thanks, well got aeo go, start substituting for a while and who knows what will happen.” Stuart hugged Rose and shook Peter’s hand. Then he picked up his holdall and was gone.  
  
“He will be ok wont he?” Rose looked at Peter.  
  
“If he is anything like the Doctor he will be, now come and help me pack up my office.” he smiled at Rose.  
  
\---  
  
The next day Rose and Peter were headline news.  
  
 **Heiress and Detective wed in secret  
Rose Tyler shatters the hearts of single men by marrying her scruffy DI  
Is Rose Tyler Pregnant? Is that why she married a man from nowhere?**  
  
Peter threw the last paper down. “Why cant they just take it that I love you, you love me and deal with it. They cannae leave us be.” Peter then got up and poured another cup of coffee.  
  
“Peter, it will be old news by lunch time. Now you need to be in a better mood. You are starting at the Met today.”  
  
“Aye I know, but they just goad me sometimes, I mean they go through the bins and stuff Rose.”  
  
“I know, that’s why we shred and use a secure waste collector, now come here.” Rose stood up then set about straightening Peter’s tie. “There, you look handsome and sexy.”   
  
Peter looked into Rose’s eyes. He knew that look. “Rose not that I would ever turn down a shag with you…”  
  
“I know, I know, when you get home though, listen text me when you are on your way and we can maybe go out for dinner or order in”  
  
“Ok.” Peter then kissed Rose, he grabbed his keys, phone and over coat and was gone.  
  
Rose rang in to Torchwood and told them she was working from home today. She wanted to be home when Peter finished work and hear all about it.  
  
\---  
  
 **Meanwhile ……**  
  
Stuart had started his sub job, it was as he had expected, a group of rowdy teens, the boys threw things at him. Some of the girls handed him their mobile numbers.  
  
“Riiiiiiight then yae lot, settle doon.” he yelled as he wrote his name on the board.   
  
“Mr Logan?” a girl asked  
  
“Yes.” he turned.  
  
“Your Scottish?”  
  
“How very observant of yae.”  
  
“But we have English not Scottish sir.”  
  
“Funny, yes I am Scottish and I teach English and also History. Now if that is all…”  
  
“Sir.”  
  
“Lauren, can we get on with our lesson?”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
“Right then we are ontae Shakespeare I see. Ah the Baird.” his mind wandered for a minute to when he and Martha had met William Shakespeare. “Right I think a good tragedy tae start with. How a man goes mad with grief for the murder of his father. Hamlet.”  
  
The day went well, he did Hamlet in the morning with the year 10’s then he did history about the great war with year 7’s.   
  
The staff were welcoming, the Math’s teacher a Liam Atkins had seemed friendly enough. Stuart knew he had made the right choice.  
  
\---  
  
Peter was a little nervous walking into Scotland yard. He knew he would be seen as the *new kid* he took a deep breath and entered the lions den.  
  
He was met by the DCI, Malcolm Taylor. Then he was shown the squad room and introduced to the other officers.   
  
His partner would be another DI called Scott Myers.   
  
\---  
  
The days turned into weeks and the weeks into months.  
  
Peter and Scott hit it off straight away, Rose had met him. She liked him.  
  
Stuart had met someone too, Nina Cairns, she was a secretary at one of the local business’ in town. They had been dating a few months.  
  
Rose had met her, she didn’t like her one bit, she seemed to put Stuart down, Rose couldn’t understand why he sat there and took it.   
  
Peter had told her to let him be, he had to learn by his own mistakes.  
  
Rose simply nodded.  
  
They had all been at dinner one evening, when Stuart got down and proposed.  
  
Rose gulped.  
  
Nina smiled and accepted the ring.  
  
\---  
  
 **8 weeks later…….**  
  
Rose and Peter were sat in their lounge, it was almost midnight when first the house phone rang, they left it, then Rose’s mobile went, it was the ring tone for Stuart.  
  
“Bit late for Stu to call aint it?” Peter said.  
  
“Mmmm.” Rose flipped it open. The first thing she heard was a sob.  
  
“R.-R.-Rose.”   
  
“Stuart?”  
  
“I.-I …” then he sobbed again.  
  
“Stuart what is it?” Rose was sat up now.  
  
Peter placed the book he was reading down. As he heard the tone of Rose’s voice.  
  
“I…she…he…. I found..”  
  
“Stuart where are you?”  
  
“In a hotel.”  
  
“Ok, what is it?”  
  
Stuart took a deep breath. “I caught Nina in bed with Liam.”  
  
“WHAT!!?” Rose yelled.  
  
Peter jumped.  
  
“We’re on our way. Don’t move. Tell me the name of the hotel and the room number.”  
  
Stuart told her. “What do I do Rose, I-I cant be like him, it hurts.”  
  
“Shhh we wont be long its only 20 minutes ok.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
Rose hung up. “That bitch.”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“Nina, he just caught her in bed with Liam.”  
  
“Liam? Maths teacher Liam?”  
  
“Yes. Oh god, I don’t know if he can deal with this, I mean he isn’t the Doctor.”  
  
“Rose, he is a fully grown man, who is hurt at the moment. He has just had his heart broken for the first time.”  
  
“Ok, but we are going to get him and bring him back to the Mansion.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
\---  
  
 **Three hours later…**  
  
Stuart was asleep in his old room at the mansion.  
  
Rose and Peter were in the living room with Pete and Jackie.  
  
“Can he cope with this Rose?” Pete asked.  
  
“I think so, I mean I know the whole *he was born in battle* speech the Doctor made, but he will be fine.”   
  
“I hope so.”  
  
\---  
  
Stuart did mope around for a while until he had a chat with Jake. Then he seemed to lighten up a bit. He then decided to do a few teacher training courses.  
  
So things settled down again. Peter and Rose were heading up to spend the weekend with his brother.  
  
Life was good.  
  
\---  
  
Rose and Peter returned from Scotland and celebrated their first wedding anniversary. Stuart had become his old self. Things were going well.   
  
9 months passed Rose and Torchwood seemed to be a lot more busy than normal. Stuart had moved to a new town and started a new job. He was happy.  
  
Rose and Peter had moved into a house not far from her mum. Peter had decided he had, had enough of the flat, as had Rose.  
  
Things were ok.   
  
\---  
  
 **Across the void…..**  
  
The Doctor ran, nooooo. He didn’t want to die, he knew he had gone to far. But he had a time machine, he could go back to the Ood’s sphere when he wanted. He slammed the time rotor into motion.  
  
\---  
  
Stuart felt something in the back of his mind, but pushed it away. He started a new job in the morning.   
  
\---  
  
Peter and Rose finished unpacking the last box. “Finally, we are not moving again.” Peter said as he flopped onto the sofa.  
  
“Never Ever again.” Rose flopped down beside him.  
  
“Never say never ever Rose.” Peter smiled at Rose.  
  
Rose froze for a moment.  
  
Peter saw it, he knew he had said something wrong immediately. “What?”  
  
“Nothing.” Rose got up. She headed to the cloakroom and closed the door.  
  
 _“Never say never ever.”_ those words haunted her. The Doctor had said those words right before the Battle at Canary Wharf. She sat on the toilet. Did that mean something was coming?  
  
“Rose.” Peter tapped on the door.  
  
“Am fine Peter, just need a moment.” Rose said.  
  
“Don’t fob me off Rose.” Peter said. “I know I have said something that he said.”  
  
Rose opened the door.   
  
He looked at her, the pain and sadness in her eyes. “Oh Rose I am so sorry.”  
  
“No I am being silly. Its just a memory.”  
  
“Tell me.”  
  
Rose looked at him. “It was just something he said before I was trapped here. We had travelled to Earth in the future, not too far, but this alien, had been using a young girl’s body, anyway me and the Doctor sorted it, but it was at the end of the night. The fireworks were going off, we were happy then he looked up at the sky. And I said.   
  
Rose closed her eyes.  
  
 _“They keep on trying to split us up, but they never ever will.”  
  
“Never say never ever.”  
  
“Nah! We’ll be alright me and you, don’t you think Doctor. Doctor?”  
  
“Something in the air. Something’s coming. A storms approaching.”_  
  
Rose opened her eyes as she finished. “Then he took me home. And then the battle with the Cybermen and the Daleks.”  
  
“I am sorry Rose.” Peter brushed her hair away. He hated that those memories still pained her.  
  
“No, I am sorry, I am happy I am here.”  
  
“I know you are Rose, but that is a part of you, I just wish I could make the pain stop.”   
  
Rose looked at him. The man she loved so much. “Well Inspector I can think of something you can do.”  
  
“Oh do you Mrs Carlisle.”   
  
Rose then launched herself at Peter. She kissed him like a woman possessed.  
  
Peter felt himself land against the wall. He loved it when Rose was dominant.  
  
“I want these off you.” Rose snarled at him as she pulled at his shirt.   
  
Peter watched as she tore it, the buttons flying everywhere. Then she took a nipple in her mouth and pulled and twisted the other with her hand. Peter pulled her closer to him. He was hard already. “God Rose.” he moaned as she brushed her hand against his growing bulge. “I cannae …. I want you.”   
  
Rose then kissed him hard as she tore at her own clothes to be naked. She then stood back and undid Peter’s button and zip and tore his pants and boxers down.  
  
Peter hurriedly kicked them away as Rose took him in her hands.   
  
“I want you to f**k me hard against this wall Peter.”  
  
Peter turned them and hiked her leg to his waist as he snaked a hand down. She was more than ready for him. Peter then lined up his c**k and thrust into her.   
  
“Harder Peter.” Rose urged him. She wanted to cum so bad. She needed to.  
  
Peter sped up and pushed in as far as he could go, they weren’t going to last long.   
  
Rose then bent and bit on his nipple.   
  
He then spilled his seed into her and screamed her name out as Rose clamped around and milked him.  
  
After a few moments they both came down from their highs. “Shower?” Peter asked.  
  
Rose nodded.  
  
\---  
  
 **The weeks passed again.**   
  
Rose told Peter more and more about her past with the Doctor. They were in the kitchen when they heard a knock on the front door. It was a Sunday and they weren’t expecting anyone. Rose went to answer the door.   
  
“Hi Rose.”  
  
“Stuart.” Rose smiled. They hugged.  
  
Peter heard Rose and went to the door. There stood Stuart and a lovely young woman.  
  
“Rose, Peter this is Kate.”  
  
“Nice to meet you Kate.” Rose smiled   
  
“You too, he has told me all about you.” Kate looked at Stuart.   
  
“All?” Rose looked at Stuart.  
  
“Come in.” Peter said.  
  
“Yes Mrs Carlisle all about you and him.”  
  
Peter looked. Then he noticed something. He went to the fridge as Rose led Stuart and Kate into the lounge. He grabbed four glasses and a bottle of champers from the fridge.  
  
Rose watched as Peter placed the glasses and the champers on the table. She gave him a look.  
  
“Well I think we should toast the happy couple.” he said as he picked up the bottle and popped the cork.  
  
“You dinnae miss much dae yae?” Stuart said.  
  
“Well comes with the job. I see these things and deduct.” Peter smiled as he poured the glasses.  
  
“What?” Rose looked puzzled.  
  
“Rose they are married.”  
  
“What?” she then noticed the wedding ring on Stuart and then Kate’s fingers. “Congratulations.”  
  
“Thanks.” Kate smiled.   
  
“So you really do know it all?”  
  
“Yes, that he is a part human part Timelord yes. I know about you and he and the Doctor.” Kate then accepted the champers.  
  
“You could have rang us, invited us to the wedding.” Rose said.  
  
“As I recall I didnae get an invite tae yours.” Stuart winked.  
  
Rose just smiled.  
  
\---  
  
It was another four hours and another two bottles of champers when Stuart and Kate left. He wanted to go and tell Jackie and Pete.  
  
“Wow.” Rose said when they left, she was a little tipsy.  
  
“I know, he is all grown up now.” Peter teased.  
  
“Oi, he isn’t a child.”  
  
“Rose by all accounts he is only two years old.”  
  
“Oh…yeah, well he is a big two year old …. He …erm.” Rose looked at Peter. “What was I saying?”  
  
“Come on you, a cup of coffee is needed.” Peter led his wife to the kitchen.  
  
\---  
  
 **Across the void….**  
  
The pain, he had left it too late, now he was changing, but he didn’t want to. Then Jack appeared. Prevented it with his handy spare hand. Then something happened. Something that shouldn’t have, something he thought would never happen again. The TARDIS’ time rotor shot into action. Then violently shook. She seemed to lurched from side to side. He was thrown around the console. Then the doors swung open. He tried to grab on to something. But the time winds were strong , he wasn’t strong enough, he was still healing. Then it happened. He was sucked out of the TARDIS into the time vortex.   
  
\---  
  
Stuart and Kate left to go back home. She was glad to have met the people he called his family.   
  
But in the back of Stuarts mind, something had happened to the man he saw as his Father. He knew it and felt it. But he had also felt the touch of the age old machine, the TARDIS. She had reassured it what was to come had to happen. He didn’t want to know, he had never lived that life, he wanted to live this one. So he closed his mind off and went to live his life with his new wife.  
  
\---  
  
Rose opened her eyes the next morning. Ergh!!! She felt awful. Then it hit her, the headache and the nausea, she felt for Peter, he wasn’t there. So she got up, reluctantly, and headed to the en-suite. Where she was ill in the toilet, but she did feel better.  
  
Peter had heard Rose moving around. He smiled, she wasn’t a huge drinker. So he filled a glass with iced water and grabbed some painkillers and headed up stairs.  
  
Rose had returned to the bedroom and was now lying on the bed, when Peter came in.  
  
“Morning Rose.” he said a little louder than she liked.  
  
“Ow, you have to be so bloody loud?” Rose said as she turned away.  
  
“Sorry, here.” Peter placed the glass down and sat next to Rose. She had wrapped herself in the deep burgundy velvet throw. “Rose.” Peter whispered as he sat next to her. He stroked her hair.  
  
“Mmm.” she murmured.  
  
“There is some iced water and painkillers here for you, I have got a pot of coffee and some bacon sarnies ready for you downstairs.”  
  
Rose turned and looked at Peter. “You know me too well.” she smiled.  
  
“That’s what a husband is supposed to do, now take the pain killers and drink the water, then Mrs Carlisle get that sexy arse of yours downstairs. If you remember it is Sunday and that means?”  
  
“Shit! Sunday Lunch at Mum’s.” Rose sat up and nutted him as she did.   
  
“OW!!” they both said. Then they burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
\---  
  
Jake and Charlie were in Torchwood HQ when the rift alert went off. “Ok lets see.” Jake said as he pulled up the whereabouts. “Oh no!”  
  
“What?” Charlie asked. She then noticed that Jake had paled. “Jake?”  
  
He looked at Charlie and said one word. “Norway.”  
  
She gulped. “Whereabouts?”  
  
He then uttered three words. “Dalig Ulv Stranden.” then he grabbed the phone.  
  
\---  
  
Rose and Peter had arrived on time at the mansion.  
  
Jackie hugged them both and Tony came running out. “Peter, Peter come look what I found.” Tony grabbed Peter’s hand and dragged him around to the back.  
  
“Sorry.” he smiled at Rose.  
  
“He would make a brilliant dad.” Jackie said,  
  
“Mum.” Rose looked at her.  
  
“I just said he would, I didn’t mean you had to start dropping kids Rose, blimey.”  
  
Rose looked at her mum, she knew Peter would make a fantastic Dad, but was she ready. She loved her job and having a child would change all that. She took a breath and followed her mum.   
  
“Where’s Dad?”  
  
“Oh Jake rang him a few moments before you arrived, something about the rift alert I heard.”  
  
Rose stopped. “Is he in the office?”  
  
“Rose, no, its Sunday, once a month we do this, a family lunch, Stuart and Kate couldn’t stay for it. So no.”  
  
“I just want to know what’s going on, be kept in the loop.” Rose turned and headed for her Dad’s office.  
  
\---  
  
“Jake are you sure?”  
  
“Yes, I got in touch with the Torchwood Team as soon as I knew the destination.”  
  
“And?”  
  
“They found a rather battered, bruised and bloodied body.” Jake whispered.  
  
“Ok, I want you, Charlie and the new boy Jackson to get there ASAP. Use my jet.” Pete had built a few planes, they weren’t widely available yet, but Torchwood used them.  
  
“Ok, what do we tell Rose?”  
  
“That an alien crashed and you are dealing with it, this is her weekend off and the less she knows the better, just because its there doesn’t really mean anything.”  
  
“Ok sir.”  
  
“Keep me informed.” Pete then hung up as he heard a tap on his door.  
  
“Come in.”  
  
Rose popped her head in. “Hi, sorry to disturb, but mum said.”  
  
“It’s fine, just an alien crashed, your team can manage Rose.”  
  
“Ok, its nothing bad?”   
  
“No, now come on before your mum goes ape.” Pete took his daughter by the hand. He prayed it wasn’t him.  
  
\---  
  
It took an hour to get to Norway, they were taken straight to Torchwood.   
  
Jake was leader when Rose wasn’t here.   
  
“Ok, we need to see the body?”  
  
“He, is in some sort of coma, we cannot wake him.” the woman said.  
  
“Ok, erm sorry what’s your name?”  
  
“Martha, Dr Martha Jones.” the woman answered.  
  
“Ok well I need to see him as he maybe someone we know.”  
  
“Ok. If you care to follow me.” Dr Jones gestured.  
  
Jake stepped into the ICU room.  
  
\---  
  
They had quite a good time, Peter had came in with Tony after he had shown him the injured bird. They sat down and ate. They chatted. Then Pete’s mobile went off.  
  
“Oh Pete really? At the table?” Jackie rolled her eyes.  
  
“Sorry love, you know I wouldn’t unless it was important.”  
  
Rose looked at Pete.  
  
Pete stepped to the fireplace.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“It’s him, and he is in a real bad way. I mean real BAD, we are transferring him to the plane and getting him back to Torchwood ASAP.”  
  
“What’s your ETA?”  
  
“Around 2-3 hours. I think you should tell her, she is the only one who knows about him.”  
  
“Ok, keep me informed.” Pete closed the phone. He then went over to Tony. “Hey sport how about I ring Jeff and see if you can have a sleepover at his tonight?”  
  
“Really?” Tony jumped up.  
  
“Yeah, Sue.” Pete turned.  
  
“Yes Mr Tyler?”  
  
“Could you take Tony and make the arrangements, tell Jeff priority 3, he’ll understand.”  
  
“Dad.” Rose looked up.  
  
“Pete?” Jackie looked at him too,  
  
“Ok, I cant put this any other way. Earlier today there was a rift alert.”  
  
“Yeah you said.”  
  
Peter felt Rose grip his hand.   
  
“Yes, but I didn’t tell you everything.”  
  
“Dad?”  
  
“Rose just listen. The alert was from Norway.”  
  
Rose felt her heart stop.   
  
“Ow.” Peter said.  
  
“Sorry.” Rose whispered.  
  
Peter just held her hand,  
  
“Where?”  
  
“Rose.” Jackie placed her hand on Rose’s.  
  
“DAD?”  
  
“Dalig Ulv Stranden.”  
  
“Oh god!” Rose felt her breath hitch. “Dad please nooooo. Is it?”  
  
Pete nodded. “Yes, I don’t know it all, but I do know he is hurt, and I am sorry to say hurt badly by what Jake said.”  
  
“Oh no, I have….” Rose stopped. She then found she couldn’t look at Peter. Her heart and mind were hurting. “….to go sorry.” she the fled from the room.  
  
Peter went to get up.   
  
“Let her be love.” Jackie said,  
  
Peter knew something had just changed between him and Rose.  
  
\---  
  
Rose didn’t mean it, she loved Peter with all her heart. But the Doctor. He was here and hurt, badly. Why was he here? Why was he hurt? How long had it been for him since he had left her and Stuart on that beach?   
  
She then made a decision. No matter what, she had to help him. He needed her. She then left. She never spoke to anyone. She headed for home.  
  
\---  
  
“She’s gone.” Pete spoke as he came in the lounge.  
  
“Gone to Torchwood no doubt.” Peter said.  
  
“Yeah, I am heading there myself.”   
  
“I suppose I had better head home.”  
  
“Peter, know this she loves you, she is married to you.” Jackie reassured him.  
  
“I know.” Peter said as he stood up. Rose had took the car. So Pete had arranged for a car to drop him home. But Peter knew something had changed. he felt it in his heart.   
  
\---  
  
Rose had arrived home, she changed into a pair of black pants and a dark blue jumper. She then left a note for Peter.  
  
 _Peter,  
Sorry, I have to go to him. There must be a reason he is here and he is hurt.   
I will be back as soon as I can R xx_  
  
Then left and headed for Torchwood.  
  
\---  
  
Peter had gotten home. He felt empty for some reason, yes he had taken to Stuart. But he wasn’t HIM, wasn’t Rose’s Doctor. But now he was here. He hung his coat up and kicked his shoes off and headed into their living room.  
  
He saw the note and read it. How could he compete with HIM, Rose had just left, she never just left. She always kissed him goodbye and then left. But no she had ran. Peter felt his heart start to crack.  
  
\---  
  
Rose arrived at Torchwood, she was up in her office when 20 minutes later her Dad came in.  
  
“What the hell do you think you are doing?”  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“Leaving like that.”  
  
“I had, I need to compile a list of the Doctor, what I know about his physical form.”  
  
“That could have been done at home. You ran Rose? You left Peter,”  
  
Rose looked up. “I left him a note and Dad, this couldn’t have been done at home, I’m sorry but I need to be here, Peter will understand.”  
  
“Rose you didn’t see the look on his face.”  
  
“Oh he’s fine. He knows all about the Doctor and me.”  
  
“Exactly Rose, we all do. You just left your husband to come and see the man who shattered your world.”  
  
“I…Look Peter will understand, he knows I love him so back off.” Rose got up and pushed past her Dad.  
  
“I hope for your sake he does Rose, because if your real Dad walked in here now and wanted your Mum back, how do you think I would feel.” Pete yelled.  
  
“Dad, Peter saw what happened that day when Stuart was left here, he took that in, he took in that I wasn’t from here. He knows all about my feelings for the Doctor.”  
  
“Rose, what if he has come back for you? Have you thought about that.”  
  
“No, but he hasn’t because if he had he would be standing here in that suit and coat of his with the TARDIS not being flown over. Now please I need to get to medical.” Rose carried on her journey.  
  
\---  
  
Jake arrived at Torchwood. He saw Rose. He ran over.  
  
“Rose, don’t look at him.”  
  
“Why? Is he different?”  
  
“No, just.”  
  
Then the Doctor was brought out. Rose screamed.  
  
His face was all battered and bruised, his suit, well what was left of it, was hanging off him. He had cuts, bruises all over. But he looked pale. So pale.   
  
\---  
  
Peter had eventually fallen asleep. He knew Rose wouldn’t be back that night.   
  
He awoke the next morning . Still no Rose. So he got ready and headed into work.  
  
\---  
  
They had spent all night assessing the Doctor’s injury’s.  
  
“Ok, so we have multiple broken and fractured ribs, fractured skull, ruptured spleen, one heart working, two broken legs, wrist and left arm fractured.” Dr Jones rattled them off.  
  
Rose watched. If that had been the other Martha she wouldn’t of been so blunt.  
  
“So, he has a respiratory system, binary system too. So that could work to our advantage.”  
  
“Yes and he allergic to Asprin and Penicillin too. Remember.” Rose snarled at Dr Jones.  
  
“I know. Right. All we can do is make him comfy, let the wounds heal, he is in a coma. So we wait.” then she left.  
  
“God, she is so different.”  
  
“Rose she isn’t the Martha you know.” Jake reminded her.  
  
“I know. What time is it?”  
  
“Almost 6pm.”  
  
“What? Peter. I have to call him.”  
  
“Rose go home, there isn’t anything you can do here. He needs to heal, once we see signs of that we will call.” Pete told here.  
  
“Dad.”  
  
“Rose no, you have a husband, we can deal with the Doctor when he wakes up, now go.”  
  
Rose just nodded.  
  
\---  
  
Peter had gotten back home around 3pm, he had decided his report could be done at home. He had made a start, but he had then fallen asleep.  
  
Which was where Rose found him.  
  
He looked so peaceful, his glasses on his face. She felt her heart hurt, she knew it was wrong but all she could see was the Doctor, not her husband, she knew it was wrong. But she needed the Doctor to be ok, she loved him yes, she did love Peter more. But her emotions were all over. Her heart was torn in two. She walked over to Peter, removed his glasses.  
  
She then kissed him.  
  
Peter mumbled as he held her to him. “Rose.” he whispered as she broke the kiss.  
  
“Shhhh don’t speak.” she placed a finger on his lip. If he spoke she knew she wouldn’t be able to do this. All her mind wanted was her Doctor, and that is what she saw at that moment, her Doctor lying on her sofa. Her core throbbed for him.   
  
Her heart was screaming that it was Peter not the Doctor. But the yell in her mind silenced her heart.  
  
She moved to straddle him as he sat up. She tore her jumper off.  
  
Peter watched her. She looked different somehow, but she was here. He pulled her to him and kissed her.  
  
After a few moments they tore at each other’s clothes. Rose reached down and grabbed at his c**k. It was hard and throbbing. She took him into her mouth,  
  
“Jesus.” he moaned.  
  
Rose then looked up into his eyes. Those pools of liquid chocolate and then she sank down on him.   
  
Peter almost came as she sank on him.   
  
Rose then started to speed up. She needed release.   
  
“Slow down I wont..” but she silenced him with a kiss.  
  
Then Peter felt himself explode into her, her name tearing from his lips. Then a few moments later he felt Rose clamp around him and scream out. But it wasn’t his name that she called out. It was HIS. Peter felt his heart break now. She had been different because she had saw The Doctor not him. He then pushed her off of him.   
  
Rose looked at him, she had called him Doctor. At most inconvenient time. What was wrong with her. “Peter.” she said panting.  
  
Peter had pulled his boxers on. “Oh so yae dae remember my name.” he spat at her.  
  
“Peter I am so sorry, I didn’t.”  
  
“Spare me Rose, I was just someone tae fill the space in your heart until your precious Doctor found his way back, and low and behold here he is.”  
  
“Peter please, I just got lost, I didn’t mean it.”  
  
“Rose. Look me in the eye and tell mae it was mae yae were making love tae then.” Peter held her arms.  
  
Rose felt the tears well up. She couldn’t. “I….”  
  
“Spare me, the sob story, I knew it was tae good tae last.”  
  
“Peter, I’m just confused. I never…”  
  
“Yeah I know, never thought he would come back. You said. But he has and as soon as he did, you left me behind, you promised you never would Rose.”  
  
“I know, but ..he is hurt real bad.”  
  
“Yes, Pete told me, I am sorry he is, but Rose, you are married to me.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“Dae yae? Because yae just called another man’s name, a man who yae love just as much as mae, if not more. How dae yae think that makes mae feel?”  
  
Rose shook her head.  
  
“How would yae feel if I called oot Nat or Andrea when I came? Yae would throw the mother of all strops.”  
  
“I know Peter, I know, I know in my heart who you are and that I love you, but up here.” she touched her head. “I see The Doctor.”  
  
Peter scooped up his clothes. “I hae a report tae finish and yae…. Well dae what yae want.” Peter then walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.  
  
Rose sank to her knees. What the hell was going on with her. Only one person had the answers and he was in a coma. She grabbed at her own clothes. She got ready and headed back to Torchwood.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter heard her leave. He sank to his knees and cried. In all the world there was only one person he could turn to now. That was Kay. He picked up his mobile and rang her.  
  
“Peter hi?”  
  
“Kay.”  
  
“Oh Peter you sound so low, what is it?”  
  
“Long and complicated. I need somewhere tae crash for a couple of nights.”  
  
“Course, Brendan and I are going away tomorrow evening, you can use the house.”  
  
“You sure Brendan will be fine with it?”  
  
“Course, see you soon..”  
  
He ended the call, he knew he was doing the wrong thing, but he couldn’t stay here, not when it wasn’t him Rose wanted. He needed to get away, go somewhere. He threw some clothes in a bag and rang the Met, he told them he needed some personal time. He told them he was going away for a few days.   
  
His DCI understood.   
  
So it was with that phone call Peter left. He wrote Rose a letter. He would drop it in the mail as he left. He sent it to Torchwood. Then he started the drive up to Kendal.  
  
\---  
  
Rose had fallen asleep at her desk. There had been no change in the Doctor’s condition.   
  
Rose tried to ring Peter, at home, and his mobile, when she rang his work she was in for a shock.  
  
“Mrs Carlisle. Peter is on leave.”  
  
“Oh right, I didn’t know if he had been able to get it. Thanks.” then she hung up.  
  
He had gone, she had lost him. She then felt her own heat break. What the hell had she done.  
  
Rose was sat staring at a picture of Peter and herself at some Vitex do. They looked so happy.  
  
Then she felt it in her mind. _He looks so like the Doctor._ Rose shook her head.  
  
“No I love Peter, I want Peter not the Doctor.” Rose said over and over. Her heart screamed yes, but her mind screamed no, you want the Doctor.  
  
“Mrs Carlisle.”  
  
Rose stopped and looked up.   
  
“Hi.”  
  
“Erm sorry to interrupt but this was left for you.”   
  
Rose took an envelope from her. “Thanks.” Rose waited until the girl had gone. Then she looked down at the envelope  
  
 _Rose_  
  
That was all that was wrote on it. But it was Peter’s handwriting.  
  
She tore it open.  
  
 _Rose,  
My Rose. What happened to us eh?   
Why did he have to come back Rose?  
You love him still, I know you always have, you say you love me more. But after calling his name when you orgasamed Rose. I think the truth came to light.   
Your heart is and always will belong to him. I was just something to tide you along. Stupid I know, you married me yes, but was it really me?  
I think we need time apart Rose, for you to deal with the Doctor and for me…..well for me to be away from you and him. I want you to know that I love you more than anything in this world or any other, but if you decided to go back with him……….well there’s nothing I can do.   
Just do me one thing Rose. Tell me the truth. If you ever truly loved me or if I was just someone who reminded you of him.  
I have took a few days leave. I wont tell you where I am. Best not to. I will be back in a few days but I will be moving out. And if the Paps get wind…well tough. All marriages go through bad patches……hell I should know after my first one.  
Just be careful Rose.  
Love you always  
Peter xxxx_  
  
Rose was in tears. What had she done. She stood up and headed down to the med lab.  
  
\---  
  
Pete, Jake, Charlie, Dr Jones and Jackson were there when Rose stormed in and went straight over to him.  
  
“You… get your lazy skinny arse up. I want to know what the hell is going on? Why are you here? What have you done to me? Why do I feel like this? For Christ’s sake Doctor wake up!!!!” she yelled.  
  
“Rose.” Pete pulled her back,  
  
“No, something has happened to him and to me since he came here.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“I….Stuart.” Rose ran to a phone and punched in Stuarts number.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Stu?”  
  
“Rose?”  
  
“Stuart are you ok?”  
  
“He’s here isn’t he?”   
  
“Yes, how did you know?”  
  
“I didnae, I had a funny feeling in my mind but I shut it oot. I am done with that part of mae Rose.”  
  
“Stuart, something is wrong with me too, I have…..I did something at the most inappropriate time.”  
  
“Rose I am so sorry, but I cannae help. I …I just cannae. I cannae feel him, he is gone, I …Rose I am sorry.”  
  
Rose understood. “Ok, tell Kate hi.”  
  
Then the line went dead.  
  
“Dad, I think you need to run some tests on me. And I need someone to find my husband.”  
  
“Peter? Why?”  
  
“Because I have an idea that what has effected the Doctor may have effected me.” Rose said and thrust the letter into his hands.  
  
\---  
  
 **On our Earth…….**  
  
Jack had been unable to find the TARDIS after he had returned the jar. He then ventured back to Earth on a whim. And there by the bins of the Powel Estate was the TARDIS.   
  
Jack unlocked the door.  
  
He was met by a loud booming voice.  
  
“Ah the freak.”  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“The freak, he likes to travel with a mix doesn’t he.” the voice boomed.  
  
“Who or What are you?”  
  
“I am something the Doctor thought gone, but as a lord of time and able to set traps, I set this for the Doctor. I had an idea what you may do. He doesn’t deserve to live on. I have targeted the two things he holds most dear in this world and that one.”  
  
“What? No Rose, she is safe.”  
  
“Not anymore, I managed to programme something into the TARDIS, you see I knew which TARDIS he would steal and I just had to wait. He killed us all, then he lived. Went on to love again and then create a Metacrisis. We cant get to him, but Rose, his clever little Rose is connected to the TARDIS, so what the TARDIS feels is slowly transferring into little Rose. Her life on that world is slowly crumbling. The Doctor is dying and nothing can stop that. He wont change. No TARDIS there to help him. This is the final act of the TimeWar…. The Death of the last Child of Gallifrey, his ship and his soul mate.”   
  
“You evil bastard, even the Master didn’t go that…”  
  
“It is thanks to him we knew all about his love for Earth girls, and in this case you too, but your a fixed point. I wont meddle with that, your time will come. But for now, the TARDIS will bleed into Miss Tyler, the Wolf will come through and then her precious Doctor will wake and see her die and then he will die.”  
  
“Who are you? What gives you the right.”  
  
“I am the Lord President of Gallifrey and I will bring down the Doctor before I let him win.”  
  
Jack yelled and was then thrown out of the TARDIS.  
  
He needed help. There was only three people who he knew could help him. He set off for Ealing first.  
  
\---  
 **Parallel Earth…**  
  
They ran test after test and found nothing.  
  
Rose felt it though, in her mind. Something was driving her on, she wanted to go to the Doctor, no she needed to go. But no wait Peter.  
  
“Peter can look after himself he is a big boy. “ she heard herself say. Then her head hurt, “No Peter please. Doctor. Help me.” she then collapsed.  
  
\---  
  
Down in the med lab the Doctor opened his eyes. Then he looked at Pete.  
  
“Doctor?”  
  
“Beware of the wolf.” then he passed out.  
  
\---  
  
Rose came too.  
  
“You ok Mrs Carlisle?” the worried nurse asked.  
  
“Yes,” she spread her arms out and stretched. “I am fine now. Is the Doctor awake?”  
  
“He was briefly.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes,”   
  
Rose looked and saw her Dad. “Is he ok?”  
  
“Well his body has started to heal, but he said something strange.”  
  
“Like what?”  
  
“Beware of the Wolf!”  
  
“Oh, that’s probably just him being confused.”  
  
“Mmmm maybe.”  
  
“Can I go see him?”  
  
“Don’t you want to find Peter first?”  
  
“Dad, look. Peter….well I know I did something at the wrong time. But it’s not like I actually cheated on him. I will give him his few days to calm down. Then we can talk.” Rose smiled at Pete  
  
“Mmm” Pete rubbed his chin. “Yeah, that’s sounds good.”  
  
“So I can go see him?”   
  
“Ok, but don’t be there all day and all night Missy.”  
  
“I will try not too.” Rose hugged her Dad.  
  
Pete then left.   
  
Rose walked to the mirror and looked into it. There was the faintest golden hew in her eyes. “Step one is complete. Now to move onto step two.” she gave a grin and tossed her hair and walked away.  
  
\---  
  
 **On our Earth…**  
  
Sarah Jane was just about to get into her car when he stood in front of her.  
  
“Captain?” Sarah said  
  
“Miss Smith we have a huge problem.”  
  
\---  
  
Martha Jones was just leaving UNIT HQ for the day when a car squealed up.  
  
“Martha!!”  
  
“Jack? Sarah?”  
  
“Martha we need your help.”  
  
\---  
  
It was night fall when Jack, Sarah and Martha arrived in Cardiff.  
  
“How long?” Martha asked.  
  
“Too long.”  
  
“So he hasn’t regenerated?”  
  
“No, I stopped that, but..”  
  
“That’s when the TARDIS went haywire and tossed him out into the vortex and into the Parallel world?”  
  
“Yes, but … if something happens to Rose..”  
  
“I know. Come on, we need to find Mickey.”  
  
\---  
  
The hub had been rebuilt, it had taken a while, but it was back.   
  
Gwen, Rhys and Mickey had been holding the fort.  
  
It was Rhys who noticed the three people first. “Gwen.”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
Rhys then pointed to the screen.   
  
“Jack!!” Gwen yelled then ran out.  
  
\---  
  
 **Across the Void..**  
  
Rose walked down to the room the Doctor was in.   
  
She reached out in her mind to him. The link she had long shared with him, that got stronger and stronger with each second that passed through time. She had been jealous of Rose Tyler at first, but when she knew of what Rassilon had planted in her, she was happy. The wolf in her was very happy. She had waited millennia to become corporeal and have a form. Now she just needed one hour, one hour to make the Doctor believe and forget.  
  
She smiled as she stepped into the Doctor’s room and locked the door. She walked over to him. He looked so peaceful. She ran her hand down his face. He was slowly healing. He could really do with the Zero Room.   
  
She smiled. She had a lot of her power in this body now. The Human female was asleep, locked away. She enjoyed that. Rose had been foolish when she had looked into her soul, no one, not even a Timelord dared to do that, they would go mad with power. But she was glad Rose had. The link lay dormant, she had reached out a few times. Hiding from the good part of the TARDIS, the main dominant part and the Doctor. She silently worked. Waiting for the moment, and when Mars happened she knew it was time.  
  
She slowly removed her clothes, until she stood there naked. She had fantasised about this as much as Rose had. She then removed the blanket from the Doctor.  
  
His body was still in such a mess. But soon he would be fine, he would want her and only her.   
  
Rose then climbed up onto the bed. She reached down and took hold of his soft and smooth manhood. She felt a shiver go through her. She took him into her mouth, slowly at first, she needed to gently bring him to life.   
  
As she worked she felt it inside her, growing for him. She smiled as she felt the Doctor’s c**k stiffen and throb in her mouth. She let him go with a pop. She moved up and kissed above both his hearts.  
  
The Doctor moaned.   
  
“Shhh My Lord, it wont be long now.”  
  
“Nooo” the Doctor tried to shout but was silenced by a kiss.  
  
Rose then impaled herself onto his c**k in one movement. As she did a huge white light engulfed the room. She threw her head back and she rocked back and forth on the Doctor. Then just as she was about to climax she leant forward and placed her hands on his temples.  
  
Then they both came together screaming each other’s names.  
  
After a few moments she removed herself from him and tidied up, she wiped him down and then herself and got ready. She placed the blanket back. She unlocked the door and then sat in the chair and held his hand. “Step two complete.” she grinned.  
  
\---  
  
Peter had arrived at Kendal. Kay had hugged him and Brendan said he looked like shite.   
  
“I take it your having women trouble?” Brendan asked after Kay had decided they needed a Takeaway.  
  
“Yeah, just someone from her past has cropped back up. Not sure what she wants, so I am giving her the space to decide.”  
  
“Blimey? You love her that much?”  
  
“More than she knows. Maybe I did the wrong thing in marrying so soon.”  
  
“Don’t be daft.” Brendan said as he poured two glasses of Red Wine. “You and Rose are meant to be, like Coffee and Cream, Bread and Butter.”  
  
“Shiver and Shake?” Peter added.  
  
“Yeah, look you have both jumped into this head first, you just need a little space, hey me and Kay have been through it.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah, you see no one knew, we had a month apart. Now, well now we are solid. Nothing can come between us. I mean look at what I have been through, Kay saw past all that and saw me.”  
  
Peter nodded. He knew all about Brendan. He had read about it in the press and the case files. That bitch Miranda really did stitch him up. But now things were fine. Brendan had, had a lot of help after that case of injustice.   
  
“Women eh? Cant live with them and cant live with out.”  
  
“I will drink to that.” the chinked glasses. “Oh Peter would you..”  
  
“Don’t say anything to Kay about the month apart?”  
  
“Thanks. No problem.” Peter took a sip of the wine and sat down. He had already decided that tomorrow he would ring Rose and then arrange to speak to her.  
  
\---  
  
Pete lightly tapped on the door and entered. He was shocked at what he saw.  
  
It had been 8 hours since he and Rose had chatted. Now she was asleep in the chair.   
  
But it was the Doctor that shocked him.  
  
He looked normal, all the marks had gone. Then he smiled, that meant soon they would know why he was here.  
  
“Rose.” Pete lightly shook her.  
  
“Mmmm” she opened her eyes. “Hi.”  
  
“Look.” Pete pointed to the Doctor.  
  
Rose had a grin that lit the room up. “Doctor? Doctor can you hear me?”  
  
“Ow, don’t shout Rose.” he said, then his eyes opened. “Rose?” he looked at her and sat up. He then pulled her to him and hugged her hard.  
  
“Doctor.” Pete coughed.  
  
The Doctor let go of Rose but held her hand. “Pete.”  
  
“Ok why are you here?”  
  
The Doctor looked at Rose. “I came to be with Rose.”  
  
She smiled and hugged the Doctor.  
  
“Rose, don’t you think you should tell him?”  
  
“Tell me what?” The Doctor asked.  
  
“Well about Peter and Stuart?”  
  
“Who?”  
  
Rose sat down. That man needed to go, all she wanted was to make love to the Doctor here and now. But no. “Doctor, Stuart is the other you.”  
  
“Oh, the one I left for you to love and grow old with.”  
  
“Yes, but I don’t love him and he doesn’t love me, infact he is married to Kate.”  
  
“You mean you and he?”  
  
Rose shook her head.  
  
“Really?” The Doctor held her hands, then he felt them. He looked down at her left hand. “Ah, someone has clearly stolen your heart.”  
  
“I-I thought they did, but when you were found and I saw you.”  
  
“Rose, I am not stepping on anyone’s toes, your married I am so sorry.”  
  
“Doctor no. Listen I know now that it’s you I love, you I want.”  
  
“Rose.” Pete said. “You cant just push Peter to one side, after all he has gone through”  
  
“Dad I know I am sorry but, I have to follow my heart. I love the Doctor.”  
  
“No Rose.”   
  
Rose placed her hand on his lip. “Shut up. You almost killed yourself to get to me. There is one more thing you should know.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Peter, well Peter is this worlds doppelganger of you.”  
  
“You mean? you fell for a man who looked like me?”  
  
Rose nodded.   
  
The Doctor then pulled Rose down and kissed her.  
  
Pete left the room. Something wasn’t right, Rose wouldn’t do that, not his Rose. He needed to re-run Rose’s tests.  
  
\---  
  
 **On our Earth….**  
  
Jack was hugged, slapped and yelled at, then he finally explained what was going on.   
  
“You mean?” Mickey said.  
  
“Yes Mickey, Rose and the Doctor and the Parallel world are in danger. The TARDIS, well a part of her is living in Rose. And Rassilon planted something in her eons ago. Now its awake and he said Rose would die then the Doctor. So we need to warn them. And you.” Jack pointed at Mickey. “Are the only one who knows the frequency of the dimension cannon and you still hold a disc.”  
  
Mickey nodded and ran over to his desk and pulled it out.   
  
“Right ,we need to work fast.”  
  
\---  
  
 **Across the Void…….**  
  
Peter picked up his mobile, Kay and Brendan had just left. He dialled Rose’s number.  
  
“Hi?”  
  
“Rose?”  
  
“Peter. Hi.”  
  
“You sound happy?”  
  
“Oh Peter I am , the Doctor woke up yesterday.”  
  
“Oh, did you get my letter Rose?”  
  
“I did, you wanted to know the truth.”  
  
Peter gulped. “Aye I did.”  
  
“I do love you Peter, I always will.”  
  
“I sense a but.”  
  
“But the Doctor came back for me. He almost killed himself for me. I cant… I need to..”  
  
“I understand Rose, I am glad of the time we had.” Peter felt his world start to spin.   
  
“Peter I am so sorry. I didn’t lead you on, I never thought he could come back and seeing him like that.”  
  
“Rose its fine, just be happy. I will be back tomorrow, I will pack up some of my stuff. Then I will arrange to have the rest picked up when I find somewhere to live.”  
  
“Thank you Peter.”  
  
The phone went dead.  
  
Peter then sank to his knees. The one woman who he truly loved had left him.  
  
\---  
  
Pete had ran Rose’s tests three more times, there was only one thing that was strange, the small defect she carried in her blood, that they knew about, had gotten a little bigger. But that was it.  
  
He went to see Rose, she was in her office with the Doctor.  
  
“Rose.”  
  
“Dad.” Rose placed the receiver down.  
  
“I’m not interrupting am I.”   
  
“No, I was just chatting to Peter.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Don’t worry he understands Dad.”  
  
“Rose are you sure, I mean…”  
  
“Dad leave it, its my life.” Rose yelled.  
  
The Doctor just stood there. This wasn’t like Rose, he thought, then the thought was gone. “Pete, I am sure Peter will be hurting, much like I was when I first lost Rose. But he will heal. Rose had told me about his ex and ex wife. He will find someone.”  
  
“Yeah, well he is always welcome at our house.” Pete looked at them both. He couldn’t pin point it. But something wasn’t right. “Well I have to go.”  
  
“Ok, Dad can you tell Mum I will pop over in a few days to see her and Tony.”  
  
“Yeah.” Pete then left.  
  
\---  
  
 **Over the next week.**  
  
Peter came back. Rose wasn’t home, but had left a note that she had made herself scarce so Peter could pack. She had also put together a statement, that they were both having a trial separation period. Not a Divorce, not yet. Pete had told Peter to come and stay with him and Jacks.  
  
Peter had accepted the offer, as he was still looking for somewhere.  
  
Jackie also had worries about the Doctor and Rose. They didn’t seem, well them. But there was nothing wrong with either of them  
  
So Peter moved in. they. Rose was more than happy.  
  
But Peter wasn’t, he couldn’t be around the mansion when Rose was their. The Doctor was staying there too. But he hadn’t seen him yet. Peter had requested he be put onto nights. It would suit him better.  
  
\---  
  
 **On our Earth….**  
  
Jack and Mickey had finally figured something out. They found a way to get through to the Parallel world, it was risky, but something they had to do. There was enough for two people. Which would be Jack and Mickey. First they would get in touch with Pete and speak to him. To warn him.  
  
\---  
  
 **Across the Void….**  
  
Rose had requested a leave of absence. Pete gave her two weeks.   
  
Jake was sat at his laptop when a message popped up.  
  
“Hi honey.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Jake, sweetness its Mickster.”  
  
Jake typed. “Stop being an arse, Mickey is gone.”  
  
“Jake its me, I am on the other earth, please believe me, I had to take the chance. But this isn’t about me. The Doctor and Rose are in grave danger.”  
  
“Mickey is that really you?”  
  
“It is Jake, you need to tell Pete, me and Jack are ready to arrive but it needs to be secret.”  
  
“Ok, if you really are Mickey, what do I sleep with?”  
  
“You little bean bag man Seth.”  
  
“Ok, I will tell him..”  
  
\---  
  
Pete almost broke his neck when he ran downstairs.  
  
“Mickey you there?”  
  
“Yeah I am. Can we come through?”  
  
“Yeah, you need me to fire up..”  
  
“No that will alert her. We need to get there with tech from this side.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
Not 3 seconds later Mickey an Jack arrived.  
  
“Where are they?”  
  
“On holiday in the country.”  
  
“You need to get them back here and we need them separated.”  
  
“Why?” Pete asked.  
  
“Rose isn’t Rose, she….you must know about Bad Wolf?” Jack asked.  
  
“I do.”  
  
“Well, something happened back on Earth, the Doctor almost died proper. But I stepped in. but long story short. Rose is now the wolf and the thing that made them wants them both dead. We figured if we keep them apart we can work with the Doctor.”  
  
“Ok, I knew something was wrong, she brushed Peter aside.”  
  
“She dumped Peter?” Mickey said.  
  
“Yes, he is living with us, he knows about the fears I have, maybe we should bring him in on this.”  
  
“Yes.” Jack said.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Peter is Rose’s strong link with this world. I mean you, Pete and Jackie are his history from the other Earth. She married this Peter right?”  
  
“Yeah, although they are formally separated at the moment.”  
  
“Get him here and then them.” Jack said.  
  
“Ok.”  
  
\---  
  
“Oh Dad why?” Rose felt her anger spike, she was so close. The whole idea of the wolf and the Doctor was to open a rift to let the TimeLords come back and live here. they’re were no TimeLords on this Parallel, they could start again. The Wolf and The Doctor living together. But now this. She couldn’t ignore it. It would raise suspicions.  
  
“Ok, we will head back.”  
  
“Holiday cut short eh?” the Doctor asked.  
  
“Yeah, bloody Torchwood, I tell you, I am thinking of leaving.”  
  
“Well you know my take on it.”  
  
“I know we don’t have the TARDIS but we could travel the world.”  
  
“I like that The Doctor and Rose Tyler sorry Carlisle travelling the Earth.”  
  
“I need to sort that.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I want it to be The Doctor and Rose Tyler defenders of the Earth.”  
  
“You mean your gonna?”  
  
“Yes, after we sort this mess at Torchwood I want a divorce and then we can just go.”  
  
“I like the sound of that.”  
  
\---  
  
Mickey went to the mansion, Peter was just getting ready for his night shift.  
  
“Mickey?”  
  
“Yeah, hi Peter, we need your help.”  
  
“How?”  
  
Mickey told Peter all about what was going on.  
  
“You mean that isn’t my Rose?”  
  
“No, Peter I saw how you two were. She wouldn’t let you go like that. She is possessed and sounds like the Doctor is too.”  
  
“Ok so how can I help?”  
  
\---  
  
They had their plan in place. Rose was to be taken from the Doctor as soon as he arrived and then detained in a holding room that they used when they spoke to dangerous aliens.  
  
So Jack, Peter, Pete and Mickey lay in wait.  
  
“Rose.”  
  
“Jake, what do we have?”  
  
“A new species, they threatened about two hours ago. You are to go into holding room 2. I will monitor, Jackson and Charlie are in the office.”  
  
“What about the doctor?”  
  
“Pete said to take him to his office, so I shall after I get you wired up and into the holding room.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
So twenty minutes later. Rose was secured in the holding room, The doctor was on his way up to see Pete.  
  
\---  
  
“Doctor.” Jack said as soon as the door opened.  
  
“What? Who are you?”  
  
“Ok, there is the proof.” Mickey said.  
  
“Pete what is going on?”  
  
“Doctor, we have a problem.”  
  
They sat down. The Doctor looked at the three new men, he knew one was Peter, but he didn’t know the others.  
  
“I am sorry. But you think what?”  
  
“You heard.”  
  
“Ok, I think you are the ones with the problem. I need to get to Rose.”  
  
“Jake.” Pete pressed a button.  
  
“Sir?”  
  
“Activate the gas.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
“Gas! Your gonna gas your own daughter?”  
  
“I need to so we can speak to you.”  
  
A few moments later. The Doctor slumped, then he opened his eyes. “What? Where? Jack what are you doing here.”  
  
“Doctor, listen.” Jack then repeated the story. “But we don’t want Rose to be suspicious. But when she is awake the link is restored.  
  
“Hang on what about Stuart?” Peter said.  
  
“What?”  
  
“He is part TimeLord, if he can do that mind trick thing-a-me-bob maybe we can have the Doctor back and contain Rose.”  
  
“Sounds like a plan.” The Doctor smiled. “I can see why she loves you, and believe me, she does, she wouldn’t marry just anyone.”  
  
“I know, now lets do this.”  
  
\---  
  
Stuart was glad the end of the working week was here, but he was sad too, Kate was taking her year 12’s away for an adventure weekend. But he could use that weekend to catch up on his marking.   
  
He then stepped into the car park. “Hello Stuart.”  
  
“Jack?”  
  
“The one and the only.”  
  
“How are you here?”  
  
“Long story but we need you, just for a day or two.”  
  
“Really? This to do with the Doctor being here?”  
  
“Yes, but more so to save Rose.”  
  
“Well just so happens I have a free weekend.”  
  
“Ok so lets go.”  
  
\---  
  
Rose woke up. “What the hell? Jake?”  
  
“Sorry Rose, Charlie knocked me and I hit the gas button.”  
  
“That’s twice this month, if it happens again I am going to have you both sent back on basic training.”  
  
“Sorry,”  
  
“When is this alien arriving?”  
  
“Soon.”  
  
“Ok, well I am getting bored now.”  
  
\---  
  
They were lucky that Stuart only lived and worked a twenty minute drive.   
  
“So you want me to tap into his mind and reawaken him. But there is a chance a wolf could be waiting in there?”  
  
“Pretty much, Doc…Stuart sorry. it’s the only chance we have, the Doctor said when he comes back we can get the TARDIS here, he can take the wolf, fully from Rose and contain it, then he just needs to find the link back to Rassilon and break it.”  
  
“Oh is that it.”  
  
“Well yes, then he can go back to his world and leave you and Rose be on this one.”  
  
“Well its as easy as Pi isn’t it.”  
  
Jack grinned.   
  
\---  
  
Stuart was sat in Pete’s office. When The Doctor looked over at him. “You look different.”   
  
“Thanks, so do you.”   
  
Then Jack pounced and grabbed hold of the Doctor.   
  
“What the hell? Who are you?”  
  
Stuart then jumped up and went over.  
  
“Good luck.” Peter said.  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
\---  
  
Rose was getting worried now, something was wrong. “Jake? Where the hell is this alien?”  
  
“Sorry Rose.” Jake said as he hit the button for the gas.  
  
“What? You will pay for this.”  
  
\---  
  
Stuart felt himself go into the Doctor’s mind.   
  
_He was in a corridor with doors. He tried a few but they were locked. Not that he expected any different.  
  
“Come on Doctor.”  
  
Then he appeared in front of him.  
  
“Doctor.”  
  
“Stuart.”  
  
“Yes, your in there aren’t you?”  
  
“Course I am.”  
  
“Doctor do you remember what happened?”  
  
“I…. I remember Jack on the TARDIS.”  
  
“And?”  
  
“He helped me, stopped me from changing.”  
  
“Then what?”  
  
“I….oh no, the TARDIS, she turned on me, she threw me out.”  
  
“Yes,”  
  
“But I don’t remember anything else?”  
  
“No because the wolf manifested itself.”  
  
“Manifested itself? No Rose.”  
  
“Doctor, we need you to come back, you have to save Rose.”  
  
“What? Who?”  
  
“Jack has the answers. You need to….”  
  
 **“STOP!!”**  
  
Stuart looked and saw it. A wolf. “Ah there you are.”  
  
 **“You will stop.”**  
  
“No,” The Doctor yelled. “Stuart get out.”  
  
“Doctor?”  
  
“Go, I can deal with this. I have to.” _  
  
\---  
  
Stuart opened his eyes.   
  
“Well?”  
  
“He is fighting the wolf.”  
  
\---  
  
 _The Doctor looked at the wolf. “How? You were contained?”  
  
 **“I was, but you are a silly old man, you have gotten too human.”**  
  
“What?”  
  
 **“Rassilon is a clever man.”**  
  
“So it was him, he is clever yes, but I am more cleverer that he.”  
  
 **“How? You couldn’t save the woman you love, you lost her not once but twice.”**  
  
“Ha, ha, ha, ha. I knew what would happen. Not the first time, but when she came back and we hugged, I saw her time line, Peter, the kids everything.”  
  
 **“I have put and end to that. A lowly DI when she can be the wolf and be the most important woman in the world.”**  
  
“That is wrong. And Rose knows it. Now I know how to get you out.”  
  
 **“As if, you don’t have the TARDIS any more.”**  
  
“No, I give you that. But I have the one thing Rose loves more than anything in the world.”  
  
 **“Who?”**  
  
“Peter Robert Carlisle.” The Doctor then threw up a mind block and the wolf screamed._  
  
\---  
  
Jack watched the Doctor, it had been 40 minutes since Stuart had left the Doctor’s mind.  
  
Then with a gasp. “Where is Rose?”  
  
“Down stairs, knocked out.”  
  
“Peter I need you with me. Stuart.”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“I am so grateful, now go live your life.” he hugged him and then. “Peter. Allons-y.”  
  
\---  
  
 _“Rose.”  
  
She heard his voice. “Peter?”  
  
“Yes, listen to my voice Rose. Follow it.”  
  
“I…”  
  
 **DON’T!!**  
  
“No, you cant hurt her anymore. Rose just listen come back to me.”  
  
“I hurt you.”  
  
“It wasn’t you Rose, it was the wolf.”  
  
“The Wolf?”  
  
“Rose come back to me my love. Please. I love you and I need you.”  
  
“Really Peter?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“I don’t know if I can.”  
  
“You can come on Rose.”_  
  
The Doctor let go of her temples. “Now we wait.”  
  
“For how long?”  
  
“P…Peter.” Rose whispered.  
  
“Not long. Jack.”  
  
The Doctor and Jack left the room.  
  
“Peter, oh Peter I am so sorry.” Rose sat up and hugged him.   
  
“How long do you think the wolf was in control.”  
  
“I remember when Dad mentioned the Doctor being found. Then something happened, I went fuzzy, I could hear what was coming out of my mouth but I couldn’t stop it. I hurt you so much Peter.”  
  
“Rose, I am just glad I have you back. Because I love you so much, I didn’t know what I would do without you.”  
  
“You will never have to live without me. I am going nowhere.”  
  
“Really? Not even now that the Doctor is here?”  
  
“No, I am here with you Peter always and forever.”  
  
Peter then pulled Rose into a passionate kiss.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor and Jack ran up to the room that held the Dimension Cannon.   
  
“Jack Vortex manipulator please.” The Doctor held his hand out.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because if I am correct there is a certain TimeLord trying to break the barriers down and get into this world.”  
  
“Rassilon?”  
  
“Yes.” The Doctor took his sonic out and then went over to the dimension cannon.  
  
The Doctor pressed a button on the wrist strap, then the cannon and finally the sonic. Then he turned.   
  
“Here he comes.”  
  
Mickey and Pete came running in.  
  
“My Lord Doctor.”  
  
“President.”  
  
“So you found out what I was planning, I knew using the beast in the TARDIS was a long shot.”  
  
“Well, I give you a gold star for planning, I never would have thought of that. But you miss under stood the friends I have.”  
  
“It is too late now Doctor. You have opened the way.”  
  
“Ah you see, you are wrong there, yes I opened a way, but not for you.”  
  
Then Rassilon heard it. “No, no, no, no. how?”  
  
“Well, long story, long, long story.”  
  
“You cant win. I will find another way.”  
  
“No you wont.” Mickey stepped forward.  
  
“Oh and what will a lowly human like you do?”  
  
“Doctor, I am sorry but I cant let him jeopardize what Rose has. She is happy.”  
  
“Mickey don’t.” The Doctor yelled.  
  
But it was too late. Mickey had grabbed a small grenade and pushed Rassilon and then he turned and looked back. Then the breech closed.  
  
“MICKEY” Rose yelled as she stepped into the room. “Doctor stop him.”  
  
“I cant.”  
  
“Doctor.” Rose turned and crumpled into Peter’s arms.  
  
The Doctor looked at them all. “Time to put this right.” he said. “Jack come on,”  
  
\---  
  
Rose and Peter woke up lying in their bed.   
  
\---  
  
 **On our World**  
  
Jack was back in his bed in the hub.  
  
\---  
  
 **On the Tardis**  
  
The Doctor was stood on his console. He looked at the screen. He had burnt up a lot of the TARDIS’S energy doing what he had. He had used some of his own life force too. But it was worth it. Worth it to see Rose so happy. Even if it was with a scruffy looking DI.  
  
\---  
  
 **Across the Void**  
  
“Come on you we will be late for lunch with my mum and dad.”  
  
Peter took Rose by the hand. “Can we skip it this week, I just want to make love to you over and over.”  
  
“Peter.”  
  
“Rose.”  
  
“Race you.” Rose grabbed Peter’s hand. She had never felt so much love for the man whose had she held. She thanked all the stars in the sky that he had come into her life. She also silently thanked the Doctor, and hoped he would find someone. He had to have someone.  
  
\---  
  
 **On the Tardis**  
  
The Doctor set about locking away the wolf for good. He had managed to take the wolf out of Rose. It had cost him 10 years of his life. But he wouldn’t change it for the world.  
  
“Onwards he said to himself.”


End file.
